pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Death Region
Yin Death Void (陰死之虛, Yīn sǐ zhī xū), also known as Yin Death Region, is a special area in the True Morning Dao World and one of three great mysteries of it. It is a vortex made of black fog, called Yin Death Fog, filled with an aura of death.Ch. 504 Ch. 564 A binary opposite of Yin Death Void is Bright Yang Emptiness.Ch. 497 About Yin Death Region lays in True Morning Dao World, but it doesn't really belong to it. It is a separate entity with will of its own. It has a powerful repulsive force against divine senses.Ch. 1207 Even when True Morning Dao World’s will was at its strongest, it could not interfere too much with Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1229 The aura of death is there so thick, it turns into a fog. It was strong enough to corrode the bodies of all the living, turning them into dead people. It also had manifested in the form of corrosion when being outisde. Yin Death Region is a mysterious place to outsiders. Even Morning Dao Sect was careful of it and races living inside it. There are many races within Yin Death Region. For Morning Dao Sect's these races were all felons and they considered them evil.Ch. 726 To other cultivators, Yin Death Region is rumored to lead to another world. That is a world where the dead live.Ch. 1168 When people from Yin Death Region travel outside of it, a dense aura of death emerges from their bodies. There is a Rune that Morning Dao Sect laid out themselves, and it is one that the Immortals couldn't control. That Rune is made of ninety-nine tiger talismans and forty-nine dragon talismans. This is just the first Rune used to suppress Yin Death Region. Even Lie Shan Xiu did not dare touch this Rune carelessly. Instead, he used his great power and his status as Yin Death's Child to open up another path, allowing him to avoid the Rune and exit the place, making the Land of Berserkers a special case. Worlds There are many worlds in the Yin Death Vortex, like the Land of Berserkers. There were also other floating continents. One continent's ground and sky were black with red bolts of lightning flashing occasionally. There were a hundred thousand Evil Spirits in black armor sitting cross-legged on that continent. Another continent had red ground and sky. Black bolts of lightning would sometimes submerge that land in darkness. There were a hundred thousand Surging Indulgers in red armor sitting cross-legged on the ground with their eyes shut.Ch. 706 Existences Yin Death Fog is inhabited by many different beast, like black aquatic dragons, and ferocious spirits, formed by the aura of death.Ch. 690 There were a large number of Yin Death Beasts, who possessed power of Second Step of cultivation. There were even some who had power that surpassed it. There were even three beings possessing power that was equivalent to the might of the Third Step. Yin Death Beasts could become stronger when they devour each other. These existences made it difficult for the Immortals to move past Yin Death Fog. Hence they were forced to use special Relocation Runes for descending.Ch. 698 Background One day, Lie Shan Xiu was recognized as Yin Death's Child by existences in Yin Death Region and he walked out of it opening a path leading to Bright Yang Region. Making the Berserkers' world the one and only region that could break into Bright Yang from Yin Death. He conquered many worlds and enslaved the people from various worlds, causing his name to ring through True Morning Dao World. After his disappearance, Immortals had laid down Great Yin Sealing Rune and were using it to descended into the Berserkers' world. Yin Death Vortex was also surrounded by nine cultivation planets. They were the Immortals' Enchanted Treasures, used to keep a lookout on Yin Death Region. They only had one duty, and that was to kill all those who left Yin Death Region.Ch. 592 Notes Yin Death Region is a subject of Su Xuan Yi's investigations.Ch. 1111 Reference List Category:Locations